vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Two
The Vampire Diaries wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the Vampire Diaries Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The Second Season of began airing in the United States on September 9, 2010. Season Summary Returning for its second season, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is the story of two vampire brothers obsessed with the same beautiful girl, and battling to control the fate of an entire town. During season one, and Damon Salvatore returned to their hometown of Mystic Falls, Virginia, for very different reasons - Stefan was determined to get to know Elena Gilbert, who bears a striking resemblance to Katherine Pierce, the beautiful but ruthless vampire the brothers knew and loved in 1864, while Damon was intent on releasing Katherine from the tomb where he believed she was trapped by a witch's spell all those years ago. At the end of season one, Elena's uncle set a plan in motion that brought the Founder's Day celebration to an end amid chaos, destruction and death, and saw the return of the vengeful Katherine Pierce. Next season, the appearance of the villainous Katherine in Mystic Falls throws a wrench into the love triangle between Stefan, Damon, and Elena, and the other residents of Mystic Falls must choose sides as they fall victim to a new breed of danger. New and unexpected friendships will be forged, allies will become enemies, and hearts will be broken. Stefan and Damon will be forced to face a villain more evil and diabolical than they ever believed possible. And they'll take their shirts off. Frequently. The series stars Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert and as Katherine Pierce, Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore, Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore, Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert, Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers, Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett, Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes, Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan, Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood and Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman. Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is from Bonanza Productions Inc., Outerbanks Entertainment and Alloy Entertainment in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios with executive producers Kevin Williamson ("Scream," "Dawson's Creek"), Julie Plec ("Kyle XY," "Wasteland"), Leslie Morgenstein ("Gossip Girl," "Private") and Bob Levy ("Gossip Girl," "Privileged"). Characters thumb|350px|right|The Vampire Diaries Season 2 Official TEASER TRAILER Principal Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert – 9/22 * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore – 9/22 * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore – 9/22 * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes – 9/22 * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood – 8/22 * Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce – 7/22 * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett – 7/22 * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert –7/22 * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan – 5/22 * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers – 5/22 * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman – 4/22 Guest Cast * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood – 6/22 * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood – 6/22 * Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes – 3/22 * Tiya Sircar as Aimee Bradley - 3/22 * Trent Ford as Trevor - 2/22 * Daniel Gillies as Elijah - 2/22 * Lauren Cohan as Rose - 2/22 * Maiara Walsh as Sarah- 2/22 * David Anders as John Gilbert – 1/22 * BJ Britt as Carter – 1/22 * Courtney Ford as Vanessa Monroe - 1/22 * Simon Miller as George Lockwood - 1/22 * Natashia Williams as Lucy Bennett - 1/22 * Bryton James as Luka - 1/22 * Randy J. Goodwin as Jonas - 1/22 * Trevor Peterson as Slater - 1/22 * Bree Condon as Alice - 1/22 * Michaela McManus as Jules - 1/22 * James Harvey Ward as Cody - 1/22 * ___________ as Adrienne - 1/22 * ___________ as James - 1/22 * ___________ as Jessica - 1/22 Episode List : 2010-2011 Notes *Like Season One, the series would be written in chapters, beginning with the denominated "The Katherine Chapter" from episode 1 to 7. The Second Chapter of the season "The Originals Chapter" run from episode 8 onwards * The CW announced an early renewal for Season Two of The Vampire Diaries on Tuesday, February 16, 2010, along with 5 other popular CW TV shows. * Caroline becomes the second main character to be killed and become a vampire, after Vicki. *During the Season, more characters discovered the secret of the brothers Salvatore and Caroline after she becomes a vampire: **Caroline learns it during Episode 2's Brave New World, when she herself becomes a vampire **Mason discovers Damon and Stefan are vampires in Episode 4's Memory Lane and Caroline in Episode 5's Kill or Be Killed **Sheriff Forbes is told by Mason that Damon and Stefan are vampires and discovers Caroline is one as well in Episode 5's Kill or Be Killed **Matt and Jenna are the only main characters still who are unaware that Damon, Stefan or Caroline are vampires. *Elena, Stefan, Damon and Caroline so far are the only main characters to appear in every episode so far. **Katherine has been in every episode this season except Brave New World and Rose. **Tyler has been in every episode this season except Katerina. **Alaric has appeared in the least amount of episodes with only 4 out of the first 9 episodes. **John, Sheriff Forbes and Carol are the only non-main characters so far who appeared during season 1, to reappear in season 2. Timeline * Season 2 picks up right where season 1 left off, it is unknown what month its suppose to be, but during A Few Good Men where we told it is 2010, so its assumed the last 8 episodes took place over the course of a month. So its likely where currently seeings events unfold through late February/early March 2010. ** The Return and Brave New World take place over a period of 24 to 48 hours. ** Bad Moon Rising takes place 1 week following the events of the Brave New World. ** Memory Lane presumably set a day or two following Caroline's encounter with Katherine. ** Kill or Be Killed takes place directly or hours following Memory Lane. * So far the first 5 episodes have covered less than 2 weeks set during February/March 2010. See Also * Season Two Body Count * Season Two Soundtrack * Season One Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season